


Matters of the heart

by Blue_394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Coma, Death, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fred is alive, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Love, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Moving On, Not Canon Compliant, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Slow Build, Slow Burn, dead fleur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_394/pseuds/Blue_394
Summary: Bill had to remind himself they won the war when he woke up in a cold sweat each night. Fleur died in his arms over and over; Fred was still in St. Mungos in a coma. Four months had gone by since they won but it still felt like they lost.He dragged himself back to work to distract himself. That was a mistake. An old acquaintance, Celeste Lovegood, invited him out to tea - another mistake but not for the reasons they first thought.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “One day, I will make this into a proper, +100,000 word, flushed out fan fiction.” ~ Me, with literally every idea.
> 
> Total number of written fan fiction: 0

The funeral ended a month ago but Bill swore he still heard their screams in the shadows. The Ceremony for the Fallen happened only two weeks ago but Fleur’s medal of honour was already collecting dust in his attic. He had offered it to Gabrielle. She refused; she had enough to remember her sister by already.

The situation with Fred was just as dire. Rushed to St Mungos, the Weasleys watched over his 24/7 for the first few weeks. The healers warned that it may be a very long time before he would wake up but they held onto the sliver of hope that Fred would miraculously wake up. But the minutes stretched into hours which blurred into days.

After a week, they started taking shifts so someone would always be by his side. Molly and George spent the most time at his bedside - they left him once and look what happened.

When a month passed, the rest of the family pulled away. Molly stopped asking her children to go and the constant one person watches became every other day.

By the end of July, it was only Molly who could be regularly found by Fred’s side. Percy returned to work, unable to stand staying in the Burrow too long without Fred. Charlie was already in Romania; George drank too much. Ron moved in with George, clinging to his older brother, terrified to close his eyes. Ginny cried to herself when she thought everyone else was asleep.

Bill - well - he and Arthur were left to pick up the pieces. Arthur did everything in his power to make Molly smile and keep the family together; Harry and Hermione chimed in when they had a minute to spare.

Fleur was one of the last to be buried. With only immediate family, Bill sucked in a deep breath and said his goodbyes. Then, he returned to work.

He hated Gringotts.

They had been gone a year but the books on his shelves hadn’t moved. Instead, a thick layer of dust had accumulated. A house-elf quickly appeared to tidy everything away but Bill waved them off. He knew it was impossible but a tiny sliver of his mind believed that leaving everything as it was would fix the issue - as though she would somehow come waltzing back into his life. Bill knew that wasn’t how things worked ... but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it to be true.

His boss assigned him to the Heirloom Taskforce. Shortly after the battle, Kingsley had asked them to ensure everything stored int he vaults was free of dark magic.

It was different enough from his old UK work that Bill was able to distance himself from Fleur’s memory at Gringotts.

But getting lunch was difficult. Aparating home without her felt wrong. Glancing at her empty desk made his heart clench and stomach flip.

* * *

It was in late August that Bill stumbled into a short woman with dirty blond hair. She was familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

”Hello, William,” she said, smiling widely.

Smiling back, he gave her a polite nod before moving away.

”Would you like to get some tea?”

”I-Pardon?”

The woman tipped her head towards the shadow of Rita Skeeter. No doubt the woman was going to try hounding him into revealing the state of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger or some other war hero. Or was looking for another interview that she could spin. He had indulged her once - the day after Fleur’s funeral - in an attempt to set the record straight. Rite then took all of Fleur’s accomplishments and reported them as Bill’s. He was beyond furious and had half a mind to hex her to hell but Percy caught him.

”Tea?” The woman repeated.

Bill nodded and mumbled acceptance. Anything to avoid that witch and get away from Gringotts. Her face lit up and she quickly guided him through the crowd, past the Leaky Cauldron and down a dozen winding roads until they ducked into a quaint café.

”I know it’s not much but -“ her voice trailed off as Bill plopped into his seat with a blank expression.

Bill heard her order but didn’t pay much attention. He couldn’t place her. She had dirty long blond hair, very pale eyes and heart face. Then it clicked. 

She had been at several Order meetings two years ago. She kept mostly to herself but would talk to Luna - Luna! Thinking about it, the two had an uncanny resemblance. She must be Luna’s older sister - Celeste. 

Celeste shifted as they waited in uncomfortable silence. When the food arrived, she was quick to take many tiny bites. But every few seconds, she would glance up at him.

Clearing his throat, Bill asked, “how are you?”

“I’ve been better; I’ve been worse.” She took a sip of her tea. ”How have you been holding up?”

Bill lowered his knife and glanced at her. She genuinely seemed to care.

”I’m alright I think.”

”How is it working at Gringotts again?”

”Keeps me busy.”

She nodded slowly.

”What do you do now?”

”Oh ... I work for the Department of Mysteries.”

There was another long pause as they finished off their tea.

”It’s not your fault, you know,” she began. Bill’s stomach hit his gut. “I-I know what happened with Luna isn’t the same as - as Fleur or Fred. But if you need someone, I’m always around if you need someone to talk to.”

She smiled at him.

Bill smiled back but knew he would never take her up on that offer. He wouldn’t bring up the matter with himself, let alone a stranger. And she was wrong.

The waitress arrived with the bill. Celeste paid for it before he could reach his wallet.

”Muggle money,” she explained.

”Next time then.”

Time froze as his brain realised what his mouth had said. It was too late as the words had already tumbled out and Celeste had heard him.

”We can pretend that never happened?” She offered, pulling on her coat.

”Can we?”

”Of course.”

Then, she gave him directions back to Diagon Alley before heading off towards the centre of London. Bill shook his head and walked off. She was strange.

* * *

Bill did not take Celeste up on her offer to talk. He threw himself into work; it was easier to ignore than deal with everything. He saw the looks his parents shared and heard their whispers. He understood why they were worried but he tried to reassure them he was fine. They didn’t buy it. He spent practically every waking moment avoiding Shell Cottage. He never officially moved into the Burrow and no one dared bring it up either.

Going to drop of Ginny at Platform 9 3/4, Bill once again found himself staring at Celeste who had gone to drop off Luna. She was shaking when the girls got on the train and loudly called out to Luna to make sure she wrote to her the second she got to Hogwarts. Even once the train had pulled away, Celeste stared after it.

”Are you alright?” Bill asked.

Celeste shook her head.

”Tea?”

Wiping the underside of her eyes before the tears fell, she nodded gently. Bill carefully lead her off the empty platform towards a little muggle shop. She didn’t speak until she had finished her tea. Bill waited for her.

”Thank you.”

”You’re welcome ... do you want to talk about it?”

Celeste stared into her teacup.

”She didn’t make it to Hogwarts last time. It’s when they took her.”

Bill felt his heart squeeze. He couldn’t imagine seeing one of his siblings get on the train only to hear that they had been taken by Death Eaters.

”I’m sorry,” he said.

”Don’t be ... the universe has a strange way of sorting things.”

_Right._ Bill thought but he didn’t dare show it.

Their little talk ended shortly after that as Celeste had something to do at the Ministry. After she apparated away, Bill found himself staring at the spot she had been in. 

For the rest of the day, her words played on his mind. Grabbing some parchment, he wrote a letter to Ginny asking her to confirm that she was okay and that she was safe. He knew he was being paranoid but he refused to lose another family member.

* * *

A few days later, Bill found himself staring at a blank piece of parchment, quill in hand, about to write a letter to Celeste. He didn’t know what to say or how to say it but he wanted to accept that invitation to talk - if it was still open. He re-wrote the note several times before sending it off.

Not even an hour later he got a response.

She was busy until September 10th or they could meet that evening.

Gulping, Bill suggested they meet that night.

It was a lot less awkward than Bill thought it was going to be. It took a little time for them to become comfortable but then they got into a long conversation on Greek and Egyptian mythology that lasted long after they had finished their meal. They parted ways around 10 as she had an early meeting the next day. 

Aparating to the Burrow, Bill found himself smiling and reminiscing on his time in Egypt. How he had picked it because of the lore and the tombs which promised to be filled with ancient curses.

He climbed into bed feeling guilty. Not because he enjoyed Celeste’s company but because part of him longed to go back to the simpler times. Back in Egypt, he would break into vaults and break curses. His siblings were at Hogwarts and safe (except Charlie who was busy wrestling dragons). His parents were happy and would occasionally visit ... but then there was no Fleur. Even the flickering thought that he would trade something to go back made his toes curl.

What kind of a husband was he?

* * *

They weren’t quite sure how it happened but their meetups became a weekly occurrence. After Rita published an image of two heroes out for a walk and the consequential gossip on their relationship, the pair met at Celeste’s London flat and ordered take out instead.

Celeste often asked questions about Egyptian mythology; Bill would ask about her father’s myriad of trinkets and creatures that he would publish in the Quibbler.

About a month after their first meeting, Bill found himself talking about the time he visited the Lighthouse of Alexandria only to remember that was the story of how he knew Fleur would be the one for him. He started stumbling on his words, unable to get the story out.

Celeste gently placed her hand over his.

”She sounds wonderful,” she said softly.

”She was - is - I wish she was here.”

Bill squeezed Celeste’s hand as his heart relived the memory. The sun was setting and Fleur had convinced him to dance with her. She was whispering something in French when he saw a couple taking a few wedding photos in the background. It took him all of two seconds to decide he wanted that too. To hell with the war and what people might think. He loved her; she loved him.

But she was no longer here.

Tears welled up in Bill’s eyes.

”It’s not your fault, Will,” Celeste said.

Bill shook his head.

“I blocked the spell and - and it - it - it hit her.”

Celeste bit her tongue, unsure of what to say.

”If I had been more careful, paid more attention to my surroundings, she would be here. Alive. We would be happy and preparing the nursery ... Merlin why did I have to be so stupid!”

”It wasn’t your fault,” Celeste repeated. “You didn’t cast the spell. You can’t blame yourself for this.”

”No. Do you have any idea how much I would give to go back and change that one little thing -“

”That isn’t how time works,” Celeste said, her tone darker than before. “Trust me.”

For a moment, Bill snapped out of his spiral. Something had happened for her to be so sure and so cold suddenly. Deciding not to press the matter any more, he turned the conversation towards the reopening of the Quidditch pitches and other mass events.

Celeste was equally glad for a change of topic but a nagging part felt like she had failed him. He was opening up but she shut him down. She had only meant to use her understanding of time as a reassurance.

When Bill apparated home that night, he wasn’t sure how he felt anymore except mentally drained. It had been a rollercoaster of emotion that he wasn’t sure was better than feeling numb. He fell in love with Fleur all over again only to watch her die, hate himself and regret everything.

What. A. Night.

Exhausted, he curled into bed. He hugged her pillow and fell asleep crying softly. He would give everything to fix that moment. Merlin, he would break the laws of Time if that was what it took.

* * *

The next morning, Bill felt a little lighter. He said hello in the morning and joined Molly and Arthur for breakfast. The pair were slightly surprised but went along with it, happily passing him the toast and chatting about the latest law Arthur was proposing.

Bill went off to work an hour later. Then, his high was shattered.

Her desk had been tidied up - no problem, it was probably for the better.

Someone had found her notebook that contained their wedding plans - big problem.

It took everything in Bill’s willpower not to touch the book. He knew it would destroy him inside.

He engulfed himself in work until the rest of the bank had closed and Percy had to come to find him.

”Bill? What are you doing?”

”Working.”

”You’re the only one here.” Percy motioned to the silent floor that was normally humming with magic. “Are you alright?”

Bill glanced up, tears in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Percy approached his brother.

”Anything I can do?”

”Take the notebook.”

Percy did as told. Slipping it into his pocket, he suggested they go home.

* * *

During their next meeting, Bill asked Celeste what she meant about time not working like that. She gulped and glanced at the window.

“I ... I used to study it. You can go back about 5 hours before you risk screwing something up.”

”Why 5?”

”I don’t know. But in the late 1800s, someone went back almost 3 centuries. They returned to have up to 23 families be wiped off the Earth.”

Bill made an ‘o’ with his mouth.

”But you couldn’t go back anyway. Thanks to the Death Eaters, no time turner survived the Attack on the Department of Mysteries.”

Bill smiled at her annoyance. Her eyebrows furrowed and her nose twitched like a bunny’s.

”I guess that’s a good thing then.”

She glared at him.

”The idiots destroyed them before they could use them.”

Her expression softened.

”Yeah ... you’re right about that.”

They shared a smile before changing the conversation and tucking into a takeaway curry.

* * *

Several weeks passed relatively uneventfully. The cold winter weather had begun rolling in, forcing every Londoner to embrace thick coats and scarves.

Celeste and Bill became quite close friends. They spoke about the little grievances they had, various lore, their ups and their downs. Bill told Celeste his memories of Fleur and together they worked through them, remembering her for everything she did but accepting she was gone. 

As mid-November rolled around, they celebrated Bill’s birthday with a homemade cake (and getting batter everywhere) and some pizza. Celeste gave him a book on Chinese Mythology and a few trinkets that a friend had sent her. She had been assured they were safe but they did contain some ancient curses that Bill would enjoy solving.

The evening was nice.

It helped Bill forget how awkward lunch had been. Molly had tried to make a large event only for everyone to find an excuse not to come. He was thankful for that though. He didn’t want to be a burden.

* * *

Swallowing his emotions, Bill waved his wand. Seconds later, the salty breeze tugged on his shoulder-length hair and the sand shifted under his feet.

He had apparated a few hundred feet away from Shell Cottage.

He almost dragged his feet towards the entrance and when he went to unlock the door, his hand wouldn’t stop shaking. He dropped the key a dozen times before deciding to stop. He wasn’t ready for the inside of the house.

The rest of the afternoon, Bill sat in the garden, watching the sea retreat. At some point, he started tidying up the garden. The roses had become overgrown, bending at odd angles after having grown too tall.

As he left, he plucked two roses. He placed one on Dobby’s grave; the other on Fleur’s.

He wasn’t sure how he felt at the end of the day. He thought it was numb but the gap in his heartfelt smaller. It was still there no doubt but it wasn’t as all-engulfing as before.

He swore he would return next weekend and open the door. He wouldn't have to step inside - just open the door.

* * *

Christmas was quickly approaching. Celeste became more distance, fidgeting and jumping at the smallest sound. The night before Ginny and Luna returned home, Bill sat her on the couch and asked if she was alright. Celeste shook her head. Bill wiped the tears from her cheeks.

”Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head again and leant her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for hours. In the end, Bill promised they would pick up the girls together and that seemed to help. He remembered how nervous she was seeing Luna leave in September.

Bill didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t like how she didn’t tell him what was wrong. He thought he had been open with her and so she should be open with him. He tried to shake that thought as he stared at his ceiling unable to sleep.

He thought back to what she had told him when he had choked up on some of his memories.

_’Tell me when you’re ready.’_

He sincerely hoped one day she would tell him so he could help her as she helped him.

* * *

Picking up the girls was hardly a fun experience for either of them. Bill refused to let go of Ginny’s hand and she didn’t complain when he nearly broke her thumb from his tight grip. Luna stood close to Celeste, whispering to her older sister. They used the Floo Network to get to the Burrow as neither adult trusted their ability to use magic at that moment.

The girls quickly settled back in after being embrace by Molly and Arthur. Ginny was ecstatic to see Harry alive and happy; Ron didn’t stop fussing over his little sister. George, Percy and Charlie were absent but everyone else made up for it. Celeste awkwardly stood in the corner and waited for Luna to be ready to say goodbye.

They had arranged for her to stay at the Burrow. She didn’t want to go home and Celeste couldn’t blame her. Plus, she and Ginny had grown rather close the last few months and she refused to be the one to take that away from her. Molly had kindly offered about two months ago to take Luna in. Bill had a sneaking suspicion the house was too quiet and it was haunting Molly.

Eventually, the two Lovegood sisters said goodbye. Celeste hugged her until Luna poked her side, unable to breathe. Then she apparated home to her London flat.

* * *

As Bill went about his days at the Burrow, he would smile every time he saw Luna or heard her ramble about some creature her father knew of. The two sisters were rather alike. They both looked like their mother and had deep interests in the ‘unusual’. During the times he missed Fleur, seeing Luna around helped him. He assumed it was because of her sister.

They met up a few days later to celebrate Christmas Eve. Laughing, Bill drank a little too much Eggnog and found himself resting his chin on Celeste’s head as she tried to cook the sauce for the pasta.

”I like this.” He said. He licked the sauce off his finger. “It tastes good.”

”You’re going to get your germs in it!” She scolded, tapping his hand with the spatula.

”But your germs are already in it!” He replied, reaching for the spatula. “I am victorious!”

They chuckled at his antics. They enjoyed the ridiculous nature of it all while it lasted.

Before they left, they exchanged gifts.

Celeste handed him a collection of original Egyptian texts. He asked her where she got them from, quickly sobering up as he recognised the value of the items.

”The Ministry held an auction five years ago ... didn’t realise what they were. Sold them for seven galleons.”

Bill gave her a trinket from Egypt that he had found while working there. It was an odd clock of sorts that counted down but he wasn’t sure as to what it happened when the timer reached 0.

They hugged and parted ways. Bill promised to visit on Boxing Day if he could escape Molly. Celeste laughed and told him that if it was easier she could visit so she could see Luna. He brushed her off, says she should pick up Luna tomorrow so they could enjoy the day together as a family. Celeste nodded. He was right.

* * *

To suggest Christmas was difficult for the Weasleys was an understatement. Everyone managed to scrape together to turn up for the day so the empty seat designated for Fred only stabbed reality further into their hearts. 

When it came to open presents, things seemed to go smoothly until there was one present left under the tree. Shaking, George reached out and unwrapped it.

It was a Weasley jumper with an ‘F’ on the front.

Any joy was sucked out of the moment. Molly began stumbling through an explanation about how she hoped Fred would wake up before Christmas and it took a while to make and she didn’t want his to feel left out. George put on the jumper making Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Ron sob harder. Percy trembled like a leaf while Charlie went blank. Bill rubbed Ginny’s back as she curled up into him.

He wanted to tell her everything would be okay but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

It had been 8 months since he entered St Mungos.

They had heard no good news since.

As he tried to fall asleep, it dawned on Bill that he hadn’t seen Fred since Molly made him tag along in July. It was easier to push everything away and he became so focused on Fleur he forgot his own - living - brother.

His stomach churned and he felt like he was going to be sick. Disgust bubbled through his veins. There was no point in trying to sleep anymore.

He gathered his things and went out for a walk. For hours, he just strolled in the country, unable to properly see clearly with the flood of tears in his eyes.

At some point, he had to have apparated himself home as he woke up in his bed, cuddling a damp pillow.

* * *

Celeste found Bill in the waiting room, head in his hands, shoulders shaking.

She knelt in front of him and gently took his hands.

"You don't have to-"

"No-" He snapped his head up to meet her gaze. "I-I I have to."

Celeste nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Whenever you're ready," she said.

After a few moments, Bill stood up. Together, they walked through the lemon-scented corridors lined with dozens of doors. They finally came to a stop outside a set of mint double doors. Taking a deep breath, Bill creaked open the doors. His knees buckled as he saw Fred lying still on the bed, machines beeping all around him.

"I'm so sorry Freddie," he cried, rushing to his little brother's side. Sobbing, he wished that Fred might forgive him for his mistakes, for abandoning him the last many months, for living a life without him.

Celeste knelt beside Bill, held his hand and wiped his tears every few minutes.

Eventually, Bill ran out of words to say. He stayed by Fred's side, the odd mumble slipping through his lips. 

"If you're out there, please, please look after Fred," he prayed. "Please. I - I, please."

"Amen."

A few hours later, someone coughed from behind them. A nurse awkwardly admitted that they were supposed to have left at 5. It was nearing 8.

"Can we have a minute to say goodbye?" Celeste asked.

The nurse nodded.

Ten minutes later, the pair walked out of the hospital. Bill felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He could finally hold his head high and not watch over his shoulder, scared to see ginger hair, freckles and a laughing smile. Celeste brought him back to her apartment where they munched their way through a tub of ice-cream as Bill told her about little Freddie and Georgie, how they would always be the pranksters, how he used to help before he went to Hogwarts.

Through it all, Celeste held his hand and reassured him that Fred would be proud of him

Bill left her apartment around 1 in the morning. He bumped into a frazzled Percy who got home around the same time. 

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, seeing Bill's puffy eyes.

Bill nodded.

"I saw Freddie today."

"How is he?"

Percy hadn't gone to see his little brother in a long time. It always felt wrong in some way. He felt so, so guilty about it. He blamed himself; if he hadn't distracted Fred, he would be laughing with George as they developed a new line of products.

Placing a hand on Percy's shoulders, Bill told him to go see Fred.

"I - I can't -"

"We can go together."

Bottom lip trembling, Percy said, "I-I'd like that."

* * *

At first, it was uncomfortable. They didn't know what to say or how to say it or why to say it.

_"Whenever you're ready."_ Celeste's words played in Bill's mind.

He tried to shake the anxious feeling that grew with every silent second. Instead, he squeezed Fred's hand and waited.

Percy spoke softly, repeating the story of the three brothers he used to read to Fred and George at night before bed.

It slowly became easier. They spoke to Fred about how the rest of the family were doing. 

In the end, Percy hugged Bill, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I miss him."

"I miss him too."

* * *

Pacing, Celeste couldn't shake the anxiety rising in her body. She tried to stop her hands from trembling but they wouldn't stop. Bill entered her apartment in the middle of her panic attack.

Quickly taking her wand, he approached her with hands raised.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay - deep breaths, deep breaths."

Hiccuping, she tried to mimic his exaggerated breaths. It eventually calmed her down enough that Bill could wrap her in a hug.

"I'm sorry - it's that Luna goes back tomorrow and a year ago today they - they -"

"I know." She burrowed her face into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I can drop them off tomorrow?"

"Thank you."

* * *

It became a regular thing for Celeste to cross the courtyard after she finished work to see Bill waiting for her by St. Mungos hospital. Together, they would walk to Fred's room. He would talk for a short while about random bits and bobs, updating him on anything important. Celeste would sit beside him and would rest her head on his shoulder until he got everything off his chest. Then, they would head back to her apartment for dinner.

It was a comfortable routine that made it less daunting for Bill to go visit Fred. He had tried going alone once after taking Percy. He reached the door, placed his hand on the handle but he couldn't open it. 

* * *

Returning to Shell Cottage, Bill crept up the stairs. He had tidied up the rest of the house back to its pre-war state. Fresh flowers sat in the vase on the kitchen and the windows were open letting in a salty breeze.

He hadn't touched the upstairs yet. The old staircase led up to a few guest rooms and their bedroom.

Through teary eyes, he used magic to tidy the guest rooms. Then, he turned his attention to the master bedroom. His hands trembled as he opened the door.

It was untouched; it was left exactly as though they had just woken up in a frantic rush.

They had.

Aberforth had tipped them off that Harry would try to enter Hogwarts that morning. They had run down the stairs, Bill sending out patronises to the order while Fleur scrambled to ensure that the Death Eaters didn't know they were coming. He managed to eat half a piece of toast before they apparated. Fleur had nibbled on a piece of orange but couldn't stomach any more.

Too many people died in the war.

Sitting on his bed, head in his hands, Bill let the memories of the room wash over him.

The moment they decided that this would be their home ... the first time they come home as husband and wife, terrified but happy ... the nights of the full moon where Fleur would sit beside him, singing softly until he could fall asleep.

"I miss you," he said. "I miss you so much."

* * *

After one such evening, in late January while they were walking to her apartment, that Bill asked Celeste why she approached him back in August.

She smiled and said, "you looked unhappy."

"So it was out of pity?"

"A little." Bill frowned. Poking his cheek, Celeste tried to make him smile. "And - and because I owed you. You saved Luna and you're the reason I became an Unspeakable."

"Your job?"

Her cheeks turned slightly red and it wasn't because of the cold.

"I - Yes ... You were a legend while I was at Hogwarts. I thought I would try to one-up you by discovering the Chamber of Secrets. I wasn't courageous enough to go to Egypt so I ended up at the ministry."

Bill poked her side and laughed.

"That is the most Ravenclaw thing I've heard you say. Ever." Celeste stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm honoured that I inspired you."

Chuckling, they entered her apartment. They put the kettle on and continued to tease each other. As she joined him on the sofa, she let out a deep sigh.

"What is it?"

"I wish I was braver." Bill raised an eyebrow. "After the World Cup, Malfoy started getting interested in the department; wanted to know who had access to the prophecies. No one said anything but we didn't report it either. Over the next few months, other death eaters started joining the department. My boss relocated everyone, changing their job descriptions and destroying the records so they wouldn't know who to ask. They killed him for that."

"There wasn't anything you could have done," Bill said softly, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I let them publish that muggleborns stole their magic. I sat back and did nothing - said nothing. They took Luna and told me to keep working or they would hurt her. I didn't follow orders and then hey gave me her little toe. So-so, I did as I told. I-I found ways to - to - to -"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears filled her throat; her shoulders trembled.

Bill pulled her into a hug.

"If I could go back, I would -"

"Shhh. That's isn't how time works, remember?"

She let out a strangled laugh and squeezed his middle.

* * *

Bill stared at the ceiling of the Burrow. Half of him wished he knew what she had found; the other half knew it was best he didn't. It didn't stop his overactive imagination thinking of terrible magic. 

He was disgusted that she would bow to the will of the death eaters until he reminded himself that they had Luna.

If they had Ginny, or Ron, or any of his siblings, Bill would go to hell and back if that meant they wouldn't be harmed. He took Ron back after he left the trio searching for Horcruxes; he would routinely visit Ginny in Hogsmeade to find out what was happening and heal any new injuries.

Sighing, he understood her desire to protect Luna. That didn't mean he liked the consequences.

* * *

Two weeks later, Bill and Celeste were watching muggle rom-coms on Valentine's day. He missed Fleur so Celeste did her best to distract him but he just wanted a space to let go. So she listened to him vent.

"Fuck. It feels like I lost her yesterday." Giving him a half-smile, Celeste nodded. "I just want to say a proper goodbye. Hug her and tell her I love her."

"She knows you love her," Celeste said softly.

Bill glanced up at her.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because you showed her every moment you were together until that point. Love like that doesn't just suddenly appear or disappear."

They turned back to the movie and watched the couple dance in the rain.

“It’s not as fun as it looks,” Bill said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Celeste raised an eyebrow.

“At the moment, sure, but the aftermath of soaking clothes. No thanks.”

Smiling, Celeste shook her head. Bill wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder.

At some point during the fourth film, they fell asleep.

* * *

Bill woke up to hear a frog croaking. Yawning, he opened his eyes. He jumped to his feet when he realised he had fallen asleep at Celeste's. Startled, Celeste summoned her wand. 

"Oh. It's you." Then she heard the frog. "I'm late!"

Darting around the apartment, she shoved a piece of leftover pizza into her mouth, tied up her hair and changed before telling him to fix himself some food and rushing out the door.

Bill stared after her confused. It was barely 6 am. Where in the world was she off too?

He eventually decided to just head home. It felt wrong to open her fridge to get food without her there.

As he walked into the Burrow, he was greeted with his mother humming to herself as she fixed some breakfast for him, Percy and Arthur.

"Have a good night's sleep, dear?" she asked. Her tone changed when she saw him wearing yesterday's clothes and standing in the doorway. "Where have you been?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Gulping, Bill stammered out, "friend's, mum."

"Well, this 'friend' of yours had better learn how to behave like a proper lady. Fleur hasn't been dead a year and you're out -"

"Not like that! She - we - no."

Molly's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said, pulling him into a hug. "I've so on edge. Go freshen up a little. Breakfast is almost ready."

* * *

“What are you thinking?” Bill asked as he finished icing the cake.

”I - It’s nothing.”

”Te,” he said, tone stern.

”It’s stupid.”

”If it is worrying you, it isn’t stupid.”

Celeste glanced up at him, putting down the knife she was using to cut strawberries. He gave her a sincere smile.

”I wish I had a relationship to miss. Even if it doesn’t work out, at least I experienced something.”

Bill’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his shoulder-length hair.

”I - I don’t see why you won’t find a date. You’re incredibly smart, beautiful and kind. The right guy or girl is out there.“

”That’s the problem.”

”Oh?”

”I don’t like strangers. It’s always friends and you can imagine how badly that ends.”

Bill nodded. Charlie had been like that. If he ever liked someone, they had always been a close friend first. The one guy he asked out laughed in his face. After that, Charlie didn’t feel the need to find love from a partner. The dragons were enough for him.

”They are still out there. Might be closer than you think.”

Celeste let out a snort before going back to chopping strawberries.

Yeah right.

The right person for her was probably dead knowing her luck or on the wrong side of the world.

* * *

The following months passed in a blur of work, visiting Fred, tidying Shell Cottage and late-night conversations.

All too soon, Bill and Celeste found themselves at Hogwarts to celebrate and commemorate the fallen heroes.

They sat together, besides the rest of the Weasley family. When the list of those who gave the ultimate sacrifice began, Celeste gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand.

Luna and Ginny joined them after the service. Both were ecstatic to see them again. Hugging the girls tightly, Celeste smiled while Bill poked Ginny’s side as she had a lily flower tucked behind her ear. Luna turned slightly pink causing Celeste to raise an eyebrow but she bit her tongue.

Then, Celeste spotted several families standing together. She said a brief goodbye to Luna, Bill and Ginny before scampering off to join them. 

Watching from afar, Bill saw her pulled into a tight hug by one of the men he recognised as a ministry official.

Then, Percy came up behind him.

”How are you holding up?”

”I - I’m doing okay.”

”Okay stop asking or okay okay?”

”Okay okay.”

Patting him on the back, Percy turned to Ginny and fussed over the new haircut. She had tried dying the ends and cut bangs.

Later in the day, the Weasley clan visited Fleur’s grave (planting a small rose bush in her honour as they were her favourite) before seeing Fred in St Mungos. Together, they cried for him, prayed for him and held him until the healers kicked them out. 

* * *

The day after the anniversary, Bill took Celeste to Shell Cottage. He wasn’t sure what through his mind, neither was she. But as they sat in the rose garden on the freshly painted bench, it didn’t feel wrong. Watching the sea lap at the beach while the birds flew in the salty breeze brought a smile to both of their faces.

”I see why you chose this place, it’s incredible.”

”Beats London?”

”Easily. If it wasn’t for work, I would probably live on a mountain by the coast.”

”Yeah?”

”Yup!” She took a sip of the fire whiskey Bill had cracked open. It had been a wedding present from a former co-worker in Egypt and it felt wrong to keep it. “Or maybe in Egypt, in Alexandria. I found this cute little apartment 5 years ago. It had the most beautiful view of the lighthouse.” She closed her eyes as she pictured the place. She had gotten so close to signing the lease. Then, chaos at work caused her to delay her transfer. Then, the World Cup was crawling with death eaters. It was hardly the time to leave. “Do you ever think about going back?”

”I used to. Straight after Fleur died and Fred was injured, I wanted to run away.”

”And what about now?”

”Now I’m not so sure.” He squeezed her hand. “I’ve got family here ... but I think I’ll go back. One day.”

”Permanently?”

”Maybe.”

They shared a smile as the sun slowly started setting.

“I’d miss this.” Celeste gave him a confused look. “You’re a good friend. Thank you.”

”I’m the lucky one,” Celeste replied.

Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes but Bill didn’t notice. The orange of the sun shining on the waves was stunning. 

* * *

She wasn’t quite sure what happened the rest of that night but she woke up in one of the guest bedrooms with a pounding head.

Alcohol and she had never really mixed well but that was a benefit. During the worst times of the war, it took the edge off quickly enough that no one realised she was self-medicating. So she had foggy memory about her day. As long as she made progress at work, the death eaters didn’t care. 

If it only took three glasses of wine to get drunk, where you an alcoholic?

Weren’t you supposed to build up a tolerance to that?

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Celeste found Bill already up and frying some breakfast.

”The Kraken has risen!” He teased, glancing over his shoulder. “How do you like your eggs?”

Celeste spotted the clock.

”8 am! My boss is going to kill me-“

”It’s Sunday.”

”Oh.”

Laughing, Bill handed her a glass of water and some pain killers.

”You looked like you might need it.”

”Thanks.”

”So how do you like your eggs?”

A few minutes later, they were enjoying the breakfast in the little nook halfway up the staircase.

”Who were the people you went to see two days ago?”

Celeste put down her glass of orange juice.

Gulping, she answered, “I used to work with their sons. They refused to do as the death eaters demanded. They were tortured before being killed in front of the entire department.”

Bill’s eyes went wide.

”I’m sorry I didn’t realise.”

”You’re alright. They died heroes; they should be remembered as such.”

After breakfast, Bill gave Celeste a tour. The kitchen, dining room, other guest bedrooms (he didn’t mention the plans for the nursery), master bedroom and finally, Fleur and Dobby’s graves.

She knelt and thanked Dobby as he spoke softly to Fleur and watered the roses.

Then, they went their separate ways. Bill was needed at the Burrow for the weekly Sunday Roast and Celeste had something she wanted to check in the library for work.

* * *

Celeste spent the best part of the month in France for work. Bill wrote to her frequently and when she had a moment she would write back.

In the meantime, he busied himself with work at Gringotts. Most heirlooms had been checked and sorted depending on the magical curses surrounding them. Now came the fun part: breaking curses.

The Burrow buzzed a little more as the summer approached. Hitting the one year mark forced people to let go. Fred was still a major part of their lives but Molly stopped seeing him every other day and contacting the healers every morning. George finally put down the bottle and started developing a new line of products. They weren’t pranking items. Bill could only describe them as self-care products that he assumed George created because they help

In the evenings, Bill visited the flat George and Ron shared above his shop and helped tidy the place and create stock. George was planning to have a grand re-opening the day after Ginny returned from Hogwarts. A final graduating gift to her, he had said. Bill suspected it was an excuse but he didn’t say anything. George looked happier and that was all Bill needed to know.

For Celeste’s birthday at the end of May, the pair celebrated by going to watch a muggle film and eating pizza. It wasn’t much but she didn’t want it to be anything big. Not without Luna there.

June rolled around, bringing with it a dishevelled Charlie who was beyond excited to see his little sister again. The entire year, he avoided the Burrow like the plague. It was too empty. Too quiet. He knew that wouldn’t be an issue when she returned.

* * *

Gathering on the platform, the entire Weasley clan - complete with Harry - waited for Ginny and Hermione to get off the train so they could go have an adventure in muggle London.

The second they spotted them, Ginny and Hermione were pulled into tight hugs and squeezed until they struggled to breathe. Laughing, the older boys would let go a little but kept them in arms reach. George and Ron went to go get their bags while Hermione talked quickly to Harry, filling him in on the past year. Ginny clung onto Charlie with a wide smile. Then, she glanced back and saw Luna and Celeste laughing and hugging.

Turning to Bill, she asked, “do you think Celeste would mind if I asked Luna to join us for dinner?”

Bill coughed, taken by surprise, and looked away.

”It wouldn’t hurt to ask, dear,” Molly said. “But invite her along too. It would be nice to get to know her.”

Bill turned slightly pink as he saw the look Arthur sent Molly. He didn’t like that look. 

Ginny had already run off to secure the invite.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of roller coasters and laughter. It had been Hermione’s suggestion as it had been the place her parents took her after her first year. They were more than happy to go to Alton Towers although Percy and Ron looked like they were going to throw up when they saw the rides. To Bill, it was like any other day going to the vaults. He and Charlie often sat with Ginny sandwiched between them as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat behind them. Percy and George went after and Molly and Arthur kept their feet on the ground, walking around and smiling at the muggles.

They chatted non-stop as they returned to the Burrow. Luna was already waiting in the garden, chasing some odd creature, while Celeste sat in the arms of a tree, reading a book.

“Merlin is that the time?” Arthur asked, checking his watch. “We had better hurry. Bill, Charlie, Percy, set up the tables outside. Ginny and Ron, help your mother with the kitchen!”

The Weasleys rushed inside to get ready for dinner leaving Hermione and Harry to blankly stare after them. Luna waved hello before going back to find the critter. Celeste hopped out of the tree.

”Oh. Hello,” Hermione said. “You must be Celeste.”

She nodded and smiled.

”Good evening -“

Not even a moment later, Mrs Weasley was calling everyone in for dinner. How she managed that, no one quite knew. But there was a beautiful spread of food with hovering candles and enough seats for everyone.

”Thank you, Mrs Weasley,” Celeste said.

”Oh its nothing, dear. Sit, sit - no not there. That one.”

Celeste awkwardly sat down between Bill and Percy as instructed.

”Hi.” “Hi.”

“Dig in,” Arthur said.

The Weasleys rushed forward. The guests shared a look before shrugging and taking their share. 

“How’s the promotion going?” Percy asked Celeste.

”Hectic. You know what we’re like. We want to do our own thing but with all the new regulations, that’s getting difficult.”

Percy chuckled. It was his fault she had so many hoops to jump through.

”What about you? Rumour has it Kingsley’s eyeing you up for special advisor.”

”We shall have to see.”

Smiling, Celeste returned to her meal.

Bill finished first and looked around. Harry, Ron and Hermione were making up for a lost time, deep in various conversations. Ginny and Luna spoke with his parents while Percy and Celeste shared the odd bit beside him. George and Charlie were making dragon sounds and doing who knows what at the far end of the table.

”Are you alright?”

Snapping out, Bill turned to Celeste as she looked at him. He gave her a reassuring nod and smile. 

After dinner, the younger children went off to Ron’s room in the attic. Based on the odd shouts, they were playing a game of truth or dare. Molly fussed over Hermione’s cat. After rejecting any help to wash up, Molly set the scrubs to work and picked up a book.

Percy, Charlie, Celeste and Bill joined Arthur for a glass of firewhiskey and the sunset.

Smiling, Celeste sat sandwiched between Percy and Bill as she sipped on her alcohol. It was good to hear laughter in the Burrow again. Her last memory was everyone screaming as death eaters tore into Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

“Any chance I can convince you to join the department?” Arthur asked.

Laughing, Celeste shook her head.

”Sorry, sir.”

”Worth a shot. And call me Arthur. You’re making me feel old!”

The Weasley boys chuckled. 

A few hours later, Celeste went up to find Luna so they could go home. She found her curled up and sleeping on Ginny’s lap. Tiptoeing out, she asked Molly if it would be alright for Luna to stay the night. Molly was more than happy and offered her a bed but she declined. She had to go to work early tomorrow. 

She hugged everyone goodbye and apparated back to her apartment.

* * *

Luna spent practically every waking moment at the Burrow much to Bill’s amusement. It forced Celeste to come to visit more often.

At first, they acted like they normally did until George walked in with them both on the sofa and made kissing sounds. They jumped apart and quickly corrected him.

Then came the awkward phase where they didn’t know what was okay and what wasn’t. His reaction made them realise that they had been very close to each other. Holding hands, sharing a sofa, leaning on each other, hugging ... It felt normal and fine to them but they knew they didn’t do that with other people.

They settled with sitting on separate seats and just talking about Egypt and mythology in general. Percy and Hermione had occasionally joined in their conversations but they stopped after they had to ask every two sentences which god they were on about. 

* * *

“How’s work?” She asked, taking his bishop with her rook.

”Almost done with the Heirloom taskforce. Won’t be long until you get the box of nastiest items.”

”Really?”

”You’ll have to share it with the Aurors.”

Celeste let out a deflated sigh causing Bill to laugh and take a pawn. Her nose scrunched. She hadn’t anticipated that move.

”What’s the plan after that?”

”I - I don’t know ... a transfer to Egypt opened up. Might look into that.”

She moved her rook out of his queen’s reach.

”Check.”

”Merlin’s ballsack.”

”Celeste!”

”Oh shush.”

She sacrificed her queen to save the king.

”What about you?”

”It’s ... it’s not great.“

He moved his knight.

”How come?”

She took it with the rook. 

“Too many bad memories.”

Nodding, Bill moved his queen.

”Checkmate.”

As they set up the chessboard again, Bill opened his mouth but closed it before any words came out. He wanted to laugh at himself and his dumb idea. Why would she want to move with him to Egypt? She was a friend - a very close friend - but asking her to recollected was one of his most ridiculous thoughts yet.

”What’cha thinking?”

”Oh. Nothing.”

She raised an eyebrow.

”I promise it’s nothing important, alright?”

She nodded. 

“Rematch?” He suggested.

”Maybe another night. I need to be at work early tomorrow. See you around, Will.”

”Wait. Why do you call me Will? Not that I mind it. I -“

”Your name is William... so I shorten it to Will.”

”Right. Well, see you around, Celly.”

Her eyebrows knotted together before she let out a laugh. Waving, she apparated away. 

* * *

Sitting at his desk in Gringotts, Bill re-read the transfer request. His hand trembled as he filled in the detailed. Could he do this? Just leave and go to Egypt and start over?

He put his quill down. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself.

He knew it was a rash decision - it had been the first time he left - but his gut told him to go. He had done his healing. He let go of Fleur. She would always be a part of him but that chapter of his life was over. Fred was still asleep; the healers said he would need a miracle to wake up. His family was here and that was the only thing holding him back.

Well, that and Celeste.

She was the one that held him when he couldn’t stop thinking of Fleur and showed him he could move on in baby steps. She took him to see Fred when he couldn’t bear the thought of it. She made him laugh when he cried.

He didn’t want to leave that behind either.

Seeing her smile after she had spent the last two hours upset made his heart warm. Hearing her laugh made him grin. When she got on with his siblings, he was happy.

Then, he remembered their conversation almost 3 months ago at Shell Cottage. She mentioned Egypt.

That night, he headed to her apartment.

”Celly?” He asked, knocking on her door. 

She opened it, slightly red in the face.

”Oh. Hi. Erm -“

”Who is it?” Another voice called from inside.

Bill’s eyes went wide. Hiding the bag of food behind his back, he gave her an awkward half-smile.

”I’ll go. Talk tomorrow?”

She nodded. He hurried down the corridor, not sure what he had almost walked into.

Shaking that thought from his head, he decided to go for a long walk. The late summer breeze cleared his thoughts up a little. He found a seat at a little pub overlooking the Thames. Ordering a glass of whiskey, he watched the last of the summer sunset on the horizon as the boats danced on the river. 

He knew it shouldn’t have bothered him. He should be happy for her. She wanted a relationship, Merlin did she deserve one. Now she could enjoy it. He would be a terrible friend if he got mad at her. Besides, he was the one who turned up uninvited. He just got so used to seeing her every few days he hadn’t thought about her life outside of him and his family.

A sinking feeling in his gut told him it was something more than annoyance at being left out. However, it was easier to chalk it up to that than let himself wonder if he was ready to try again.

* * *

Sitting on the swing outside the Burrow, Celeste braided Luna’s hair. Her little sister had told her she had important news but when she started shaking, Celeste suggested they relaxed first. Placing in a few lilies, Celeste finished it off.

A few moments later, Ginny rushed out.

”Have you told her yet?” She asked. “Is she okay with us?”

Celeste’s eyebrows disappeared into her hair for a second.

”Not yet,” Luna said, defeated. She stared out at the garden. Ginny apologised and sat beside Luna. She squeezed her hand lovingly making Celeste smile.

”Are you okay with us?” Ginny asked.

”That depends. Are you going to take advantage of my little sister?”

”Of course not!”

”Then I don’t see an issue with it.”

Ginny grinned and Luna let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you mean that?” Luna asked after Ginny had darted into the house to get two jumpers.

Celeste nodded and wrapped an arm around Luna.

”I lost you once. I’m not losing you again over something as stupid as the person you love.”

”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. We-We’s been together since Easter. I told Hermione but no one else. I - I didn’t know how people would react -“

”Shhhh. It’s okay. I know now and you can come to me any time in the future. That’s all that matters.”

Hugging, the two sisters promised never to hide from each other again.

”What about Bill?” Luna asked.

Ginny rushed back. Clearing her throat, Celeste said she had to go visit their father. Luna nodded and cuddled into Ginny.

Bill didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he saw them from his window. He was happy Ginny found someone that made her smile like that; he felt guilty that he wished it wasn’t Luna.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Bill signed the transfer request. It wasn’t a guarantee, he reminded himself. A dozen other people would have to review it and then pick him out of a pool of international applicants before he would get any confirmation.

When he walked back into the Burrow, he tracked down his father and asked if they could go for a walk. Arthur hurriedly put away his paperwork and grabbed his hat. Following his son, he wandered out into the early September evening.

”Thank you,” Bill started. “For - for letting me stay for the last year and 4 months.”

“You’re always welcome here, son.”

”I - I know.” He dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a pouch. “It’s not much but it should be enough to get that extension and take mum on a proper, relaxing holiday.”

Arthur’s eyes went wide. He shook his head.

”Bill, don’t worry about that. We’ll find a way-“

”Please, dad.”

Bill took his father’s hand and closed it around the pouch. Arthur was surprised by quite how heavy it felt. It must have had an extendable charm on it.

”I - I can’t. Your mother -“

”Tell her you got a bonus. It’s about time they recognised your work.”

Nodding, Arthur stared at the pouch. He wasn’t sure what to feel or what to say. He hoped this meant Bill was getting better but he worried that this might be his way of saying goodbye.

They slipped into a comfortable silence. The Burrow came back into view and Bill’s footsteps slowed. Arthur stopped next to him.

”I applied to transfer to Egypt. I’ll know in a month if I’m successful.”

“They would be stupid not to take you. We support your decision - whatever you decide.”

Arthur gave Bill a warm smile. Relieved, the pair walked back into the house.

Molly asked Arthur what had happened and he was completely honest - about the job and the money. Molly sighed.

”He’s moving on, isn’t he?”

”He’ll be okay, Molly. We raised him to be a fighter.”

* * *

Bill was surprised to see a barn owl fly into his bedroom on Sunday morning. The note attached was brief.

”Will, are you alright? - Celly”

Frowning, he stared at the parchment. He was fine. Then he realised he hadn’t spoken to her in a fortnight. Not since he almost walked in on her. 

She had returned to the Burrow since then though. She had been with Luna and Ginny a few times, even played a game of chess with Percy.

Why send him a letter?

It hurt that she wouldn’t just approach him and talk but when he thought about it, he knew why. He dropped by unannounced and she was flustered. She probably didn’t want to do the same to him. That, or she was rarely the one to reach out. He went to hers most of the time, often uninvited but it was routine. Maybe she didn’t want him?

Then, why send a letter?

He scribbled back a note saying he was fine and inviting her out to dinner. He made reservations before he got confirmation that she would be available from 7 as she had a late meeting.

Bill was consciously on his very best behaviour when he went to her apartment. He dressed up slightly, wearing a casual suit he sometimes wore to work. She was slightly shocked when she heard the name of the restaurant and asked to change. He told her she looked fine as she was but she shouted back that ‘fine’ wouldn’t cut it at that restaurant. So, she switched her jeans and an old shirt for a floral dress Luna got her for her birthday.

”Wow.”

Blushing, Celeste mumbled her thanks before slipping into a pair of heels. She took Bill’s ram and they apparated into a nearby alley. He led her into the restaurant, opening the door for her and talking to the host. They were quickly seated.

”Thank you,” she said, glancing down the menu and feeling the wizard coins in her pocket burn. In her haste to change, she forgot that it was a muggle place. He would have to pay.

She ordered based on price and Bill noticed. He tried to reassure her that she could get whatever she wanted but she stuck to her choice. Their waiter gulped during their exchange before darting away.

Over the meal, Bill kept the conversation light. They talked about mythology until dessert arrived. He could see Celeste was uncomfortable as other tables would glance across at them, cooing at how adorable they were to be young and in love.

Then it hit Bill like a ton of bricks.

He invited her to a fancy restaurant, booked a reservation and dressed up. He told her she looked beautiful. He promised to pay the bill and held her hand on the way in.

She was on a date.

”I’m sorry,” Bill said, paying for the meal and escorting her out at the end.

”I - It’s okay.”

As they stopped outside her apartment, Bill felt his heart race. Some part of him wanted this. But she didn’t. He gave her a wide smile before aparating away.

Celeste was left confused.

That wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, the two were back on comfortable terms. There was an unspoken agreement not to talk about that night and both seemed happier that way.

But as they sat on the sofa, watching another muggle rom-com, Bill snuck glances across at Celeste.

Since that night, he had thought about it a lot. He wished he hadn’t got that far. He could only assume that he was trying to one-up someone and prove he was worthy but it was stupid. He knew it was stupid. But he should have owned it. Made an actual date and given it a chance. At least then he would have been rejected properly.

Celeste poked his cheek.

”You alright?”

”Huh? Yeah.”

“You sure? You’re spacing out a little.”

He gave her a nod and squeezed her shoulder gently. She smiled and turned back to the film. Sighing, Bill continued to watch the way her eyes darted around the screen, trying to take in every detail. Rom-coms held a special place in her heart. For so long, it was the only way she experienced romance. He hoped that she got that from a person now.

He leant side unconsciously, resting his head on hers. A year ago, he would move heaven and hell to sit like this with Fleur again. Now, he was willing to let go of that if it meant being her friend.

When the film ended, Celeste turned to him only to bumped noses with him. Bill’s eyes were half-closed as he looked down at her. Gulping, she smiled at him.

”Will,” she whispered.

Bill blinked and pull back. Biting her lip, Celeste glanced away.

”Sorry,” he mumbled.

They watched the next film, shifting uncomfortably and putting some distance between them.

"Can we pretend that never happened?" Celeste asked.

Bill nodded.

* * *

Those few seconds haunted Bill as he tried to sleep. If he had learnt in or let her finish whatever she was going to say ... no. It was pointless to hope.

Seeing Luna slip out of Ginny’s room at 6 the next morning, Bill felt another slap in the face. His baby sister was growing up. She didn’t tell him about her latest crush. Back when she visited him before her second year, she had gushed about Harry Potter and her massive crush.

And then there was the issue that Luna was a Lovegood. It would be wrong for him to pursuit Celeste if Ginny and Luna were a couple.

Running a hand over his face, Bill took a deep breath. This was a mess. 

Fleur.

It felt like he had walked into a wall. He should have thought about her - his wife - but he was busy thinking about someone else. 

And it didn't feel wrong.

And that made him feel guilty.

* * *

Moving his pawn, Bill glanced up to see Percy walking into the Burrow.

"Oh. Hi Celeste. I take it Luna's with Ginny?"

Celeste hummed and took Bill's bishop with her rook.

"Firewhiskey?"

"I don't think-" Bill replied.

"If you're drinking," Celeste cut in.

She and Bill locked eyes for a second before she turned her attention back to the board. Percy went to get the half-open bottle from a few weeks ago.

He plopped himself on the sofa while they continued to sit on the floor, playing chess and taking sips.

Bill didn't like how both Percy and Celeste seemed so comfortable with a glass in hand but he bit his lip. He figured Percy was stressed from work; he blamed himself for Celeste's need to relax. It was only one glass. It was harmless. 

Wrong.

"Checkmate," Celeste said, smiling as Bill tried to figure a way out. There was none.

"You beat me."

"Yup."

Bill raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You're gonna pay for that."

He lunged forward and started tickling her sides. Giggling, Celeste half-heartedly pushed him away until he ended up on top of her. Breathing heavily, Bill looked down at her and smiled. Her hair was fanned out, framing her beautiful face, and her eyes twinkled with mischief. His gaze flickered down to her lips.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi yourself," he whispered back.

She smiled. Bill grinned back and started closing the gap between them.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Percy loudly announced.

That killed the moment entirely.

Shifting his weight, Bill glanced over Celeste's face. Any sign that she was on board had vanished. He sighed and sat up. Celeste slowly got up.

"I-I'm sorry," Bill said.

"What for?"

"Everything. For this -" he gestured at the knocked chessboard, "for last week and that restaurant. I'm sorry."

"It-It's okay."

"No. No, it's not. I shouldn't -"

She cupped his face in her hands.

"Why not?"

Gulping, Bill realised that she was blushing and leaning closer to him but left the final decision up to him.

_”I don’t like strangers. It’s always friends"_

_”I’m the lucky one."_

"I-I-" he stammered. He wracked his mind for what to do but all his brain had shut down.

Celeste sighed and pulled away. She tidied up the chessboard while Bill rebooted.

He finally managed to pull his courage together. Taking her hand, he held it up to his chest.

"Can I take you out tomorrow night?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Then it's a date."

He kissed her hand.

She couldn't stop smiling as she grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder and went home.

Percy walked back into the living room.

"So ... when do you tell her you're moving to Egypt?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rocking backwards and forwards, Bill debated when it would be appropriate to knock on her door. They arranged to meet at 8 for drinks and dessert. He got home at 6, showered, let Molly trim his hair, changed clothes twice and faffed. He tried to read a book to distract himself. It worked until 7:36. He thought it wouldn't hurt to be early. He could go and wait on a park bench and enjoy the late summer sun.

Instead, he paced outside her apartment block, eyeing his watch every few seconds as though time might fly by. But no. Time crawled at the same pace as it did during divination. The second the clock hands formed 7:55, Bill let out a sigh of relief.

Five minutes early was acceptable - desirable.

He took the stairs up two at a time (he blamed his height rather than the lion bursting free from his chest). Hesitating, Bill lowered his hand. All he had to do was knock and she would appear. He would tell her how beautiful she looked, they would go and enjoy the evening. But, he couldn't bring himself to hit her door.

Sighing, he stared at the barrier between them. He knew it was stupid, so very very stupid. They had almost kissed twice. They had already gone on a bad first date. This one had to be better. He second-guessed everything until his clock beeped.

It was 8 pm on the dot.

Summoning up his courage, he knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Celeste shouted for him to come in. A shaking hand twisted the doorknob. Stepping inside, Bill saw Celeste hovering in the kitchen, in a pair of dark blue jeans and a flowing top. He was a little surprised to see her ready. He was so used to Fleur taking a few extra minutes to perfect her hair or tweak her outfit slightly. And honestly, he was right beside her, tying his hair up a several times before it didn't look like a mangled mess.

"You cut your hair," she said, somehow standing next to him, a hand tugging at a strand that had slipped loose from the man bun.

Bill nodded, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Mum thought I should look appropriate."

Celeste hummed and added, "it suits you."

"Thank you. You look wonderful."

She gave him a pointed look. Bill shrugged.

"It's true."

Celeste blushed, glancing away.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Nodding, she accepted his offered arm and they apparated away.

Suddenly, they were standing on the coast, surrounded by trees, a small picnic set out. Her jaw fell to the floor. Dozens of little jars containing light blue fires floated around them.

"It's perfect."

Bill smiled. He didn't need her to know he had spent all morning trying to figure out what he should do, that during his lunch break he came out to set everything up and had begged Percy to ensure everything would be incredible. Seeing her face light up with her wide smile made it worth it. 

Celeste took Bill's hand, blushing and staring out at the sea.

"So, drinks?"

They opened a bottle of wine and enjoyed a selection of desserts. Celeste laughed until her sides hurt; Bill grinned as he told her stories of his younger siblings. Finally, their conversation lulled into a peaceful quiet. Watching the sunset, Celeste rested her head against Bill's shoulder. It felt like something out of the romantic films they would watch in her apartment. Bill considered that a success.

They returned to her place when the cold winds started picking up. He hovered in her living room, not ready for the night to end. Celeste didn't seem to want it to end either as she pulled him towards her bedroom ...

* * *

The next morning, Bill woke up to a frog. He shuffled up, resting on his elbows, as he tried to pinpoint the sound. It felt too early for his alarm to go off. George was a dead man if he had changed it again -

Something moved next to him. The frog stopped croaking and Celeste smiled at him. Her hair was strewn everywhere; her eyes half-closed as she slowly woke up. 

"Hey," she said through a yawn.

"Hey." 

A few moments later, Celeste got up to shower and get ready for work. Bill sat in the bed, dazed. That wasn't how he thought the night would end, not that he didn't like how it continued until the early morning. In her robes for work, Celeste gave him a quick peck on the lips before telling him to grab breakfast and that she'll be done with work around 6 if he wanted to swing by then.

He nodded. He was still processing everything when she apparated out.

Percy had a smug smile on his face when Bill entered the Burrow in the same clothes (although significantly crumpled) he wore the day before. Arthur shrugged; Molly almost threw a fit. He ignored them and went straight to have a shower.

At work, it hit him that he should have told her about his transfer.

* * *

Around 5, Bill finished packing up his belongings from his desk. He had the rest of the week off before starting on Monday at the Egyptian branch of Gringotts. They had already put in a request for a visa - it should arrive by Thursday - and found an apartment for him to stay in for the first two months. His colleagues pulled him out for a few drinks but after the second butterbeer, Bill felt like going home to Celeste. He arrived as she hovered over a pot of pasta.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "How was work?"

"Alright. The first batch of heirlooms arrived this morning so we spent hours logging everything," she replied, reaching over to grab the salt. "Honestly, Percy has everyone whipped up in a frenzy about doing everything by the book. I think the Aurors might 'accidentally' hit him with a silencing charm."

"Anything particularly interesting?"

Bill handed her the salt. She thanked him.

"Why? Didn't you crack everything?" she teased. He gave her a poignant look, taking a step back and leaning against the fridge. "Looks like pretty standard stuff though." She sounded disappointed.

"When do you go back to business as usual?"

"Probably another year or two. No one is keen to let us continue experimenting with magic after Voldemort. Enough about me. How was your day?"

Bill hesitated. Celeste didn't notice as she tested the pasta. Her face contorted. It wasn't done.

"I - I am transferring back to the Egyptian branch." Her head turned, eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. "Too many memories and I signed up to break curses, not solve math problems."

Celeste hummed. That made sense.

"When - When do you go?"

"Monday."

"Bill!"

"I know. I should have told you sooner. I applied a month ago and found out three days ago but - things came up, I wanted to see how this might work and - I screwed up," he rambled. He bowed his head in shame, taking a deep breath.

Putting down the spoon, she hugged him.

"Well, so far, its only been one official date and a sleepover. We can leave it like that -"

"No. I didn't mean -"

"Or we can try long distance. It wouldn't be that difficult to keep seeing each other."

Sighing in relief, Bill kissed her forehead. He thanked her.

The rest of the meal focused on him excitedly explaining his new role as deputy head of the task force that, after years of pressure, would finally get to enter the Valley of the Queens. He didn't stay the night in the end, knowing his parents were waiting for him. 

* * *

Over the weekend, Celeste helped Bill move into his new apartment in Egypt with Percy and George. But helped was a strong word. She spent most of the time pouring over his notes, fascinated by the curses and mythology. Bill would occasionally poke his head in as she was 'busy' sorting the office. In the end, it did look very nice. His notes were all organised; everything important was in reaching distance from the chair.

Molly and Arthur joined them on Sunday night for a celebratory dinner. Celeste slipped away before that happened. She knew they knew about her and Bill but she wasn't ready for the whole family just yet.

Molly fussed over her oldest baby moving out again until Arthur convinced her that 'the boy needs a good night sleep for his first day'. George and Percy snorted under their breaths at their big brother before leaving as well.

Sighing, Bill flopped onto his new bed, a smile tugging on his lips. Finally, it felt like he had closed the chapter on his life with Fleur. He was back where he belonged, pre-war, and he was excited to see where he would end up.

* * *

By the end of the first month, Celeste and Bill had slipped into a comfortable routine. On Friday evening, she would take a portkey to the Egypt ministry of magic. They would go out for dinner or a walk or both before going back to his place. She would stay until Sunday evening when work would call her away. 

That particular day, she was venting to Bill about her work. Her previous experience had gained her the title 'chief fixer' around the department. She got shafted with more and more heirlooms as others started going back to what they did best. It irritated her beyond measure. She complained about her additional workload and the level of documentation she was expected to give. It wasn't so that anyone else could follow the steps she had taken. No, it was so that the family wouldn't throw a hissy fit that their heirloom, that had detectable levels of _dark magic_ , was being tested by the ministry following _two_ _wars_.

He would nod along. It had been a headache for him while at Gringotts as well. At least, being an outside body, there were slightly more freedoms and he could take certain liberties. The families had high positions in the ministry - or were well connected. If they wanted to breathe down her neck (and they did), they could do so easily.

"I'm half-minded to quit," Celeste announced. "At this rate, I won't go back to the veil for another 3 years. This wasn't what I signed up for."

"Only half-minded?" Bill asked.

She sighed loudly. 

"Work is work. I need the money."

"So look around for another job. They would be stupid not to hire you-"

"You're just saying that -"

"Am I?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"I'll think about it," she promised. "How is your work, though? Anything you can tell me about?"

Strictly speaking, she wasn't supposed to know anything. But, Bill skirted around that by never being specific on objects, location or descriptions. Their conversations were academic about the magic he was trying to unpick. It had also helped him solve a few problems, break one curse and won him a bet. 

"So, you know the thing I was talking about two weeks ago, well the Aurors have finally given us the clearance to start looking at it and ..."

* * *

Cooking some pancakes while Celeste enjoyed a lie-in, Bill played over their conversation the night before. She had mumbled something about 'loving it in Egypt' as she fell asleep. 

"Ooooh, that smells good," a sleepy Celeste said, wandering into the kitchen.

Bill laughed when he noticed the bedsheet wrapped around her.

"You know you could just take one of my shirts," he suggested. She waved a hand in his direction. "Or not. Up to you, love."

She hummed. Then, still half-asleep, she admitted, "I love you, Will."

Her face contorted as she realised what she said. Bill kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you too, Celly."

Maybe it was too early into their relationship to say 'I love you' at 2 months. However, given the sheer amount they had worked through over the last year, it felt like it was a long time coming. Bill felt a weight lift from his shoulders as his chest swelled with love. He did honestly, and truly, love the yawning woman trying to cover her body with one of his sheets.

* * *

Christmas at the Burrow was a sombre affair. Harry and Ginny brought Teddy with them; Molly managed to force Charlie to turn up. Hermione sat next to Ron, squeezing his hand any time she glanced at the empty seat next to George.

The entire troop decided to go visit Fred. It was a horrible mix of tears, guilt and regret. The healers let them stay long after the official closing time, unable to tell the Weasley family to go, knowing the sacrifices they had made.

When they finally made it home, no one was in a fit state to leave. Everyone just about found a place to sleep in the cramped house.

Bill was sad to say he was happy to leave the next day. He knew he should want to stay around and listen to his sister's stories about Quidditch or hear Ron's tales about the new death eater he had captured or George's new line of products or Percy's (rather mundane) rambled update on British politics or Charlie's exciting lecture on the new dragon babies or Arthur's hope for the inclusion of more muggle products or Molly's favourite recipes. But, he didn't want to. He had enjoyed seeing everyone for the two days. Now, he wanted to go home. 

Celeste was waiting for him in his apartment when he arrived. She gave him a warm hug and they celebrated Christmas with eggnog, presents and movies.

The ministry had allowed her to take an extended holiday. Bill took her to see the tombs, whispering additional details on the magic used, while their muggle tour guide pointed to various things. The more he told her, the more her eyes lit up. She soaked in everything quite happily. Eventually, the guide gave up as the couple were clearly in their own little world. They just walked around, using their pass to let them enjoy the history, pointing out little bits of lore that glossed over most people.

As she gathered up her belongings, Bill thought about offering to let her move in. Yes, he knew it was very early in their relationship, only 4 months. However, they had known each other for almost a year and a half. And, she desperately wanted to go back to her experiments - even if she wouldn't tell him what they involved. Her eyes would light up whenever she discussed them though. She sounded bored whenever her current task was mentioned. Plus, she mentioned she had wanted to move to Egypt. And she spent almost all the free time that she could in Egypt with him.

"Celly," he began. "Would - Would you consider moving in with me?"

She looked him up and down. He was serious. A nervous laugh escaped her.

"I - Oh - Erm - Ha - Luna - I - No. Maybe? I wouldn't have work - Erm."

Bill smiled at her.

"Just an idea, alright?"

She nodded.

"Think about it. No pressure. I promise."

Maybe it had been too soon. But the idea was there. 

* * *

Three weeks later, Celeste quit her job. She had had enough. Her new boss was determined to turn the department into a subsidiary for the Aurors. She wanted to figure out magic; she didn't care about law enforcement.

Bill was understanding about her choice, glad that she was no longer stuck working crazy hours somewhere she hated. Eventually, the topic of her new career came up.

"Any ideas?" Bill asked as they lounged on the sofa, a muggle film playing in the background.

"I - I was thinking, maybe, the Egyptian department of mysteries?"

Kissing her forehead, Bill hummed his agreement. That sounded perfect to him.

* * *

The 2nd Anniversary was less sober than the 1st. People socialised more, sharing the stories that were too painful last time. A few laughs were heard as old friends saw each other. Celeste stuck by Bill through it all. They met his old colleagues and order members; she introduced him to her colleagues and the families of the fallen Unspeakables. Luna was ecstatic to see her big sister again and warned Bill not to hurt her. He swore he wouldn't do anything to hurt his love. She was satisfied with that response and went back to her friends.

* * *

Four months later, Celeste was finally moving in. Her contract demanded she couldn't work for another ministry for three months and, as she was taking over the position of a retiring wizard, the Egyptians were happy to delay her role. 

The first Monday morning was bliss. Bill woke up to Celeste cuddling his side, not quite awake enough to get up, not quite sleepy enough to do nothing. Drumming her fingers on his chest, she smiled at him. He kissed her forehead, enjoying the moment before his alarm blared and they had to get up.

She came home excited about the work. She gushed about everything. Turns out they were working on this project that linked to her old work but not really but enough and ugh. She wished she could tell him the details, or even drop a few hints and bounce ideas off of him. But she couldn't reveal anything. If news broke that the British and Egyptian Ministries were both looking into the magic surrounding death, all hell would break loose. 

Bill grinned as Celeste rambled on. He lost track a few essays ago what she was on about but it made her smile. She was so happy not having to deal with the heirlooms anymore and sink her teeth into a 'proper' challenge.

Serving her a plate, he motioned for her to eat something. She didn't notice, talking about the sheer scale of the workforce (apparently 40 was a lot). Bill finished before she could get halfway through her meal. She realised she had been yapping his ear off when she heard the clank of the fork on the plate.

Apologising, she asked about his day. Bill chuckled, telling her it was another day raiding tombs. He then asked her a few questions on the people.

Most (all) of the evening was spent on Celeste's work until Bill grabbed her and carried her to bed (it was getting late). She giggled at his antics, kissing his face and reminding him that they didn't need to sleep just yet ...

* * *

Celeste and Bill both thrived in Egypt. When they returned to spend a week at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys at Christmas, they told stories of their adventures exploring the country. They went off on tangents about the mythology so almost everyone tuned them out but they didn't care. Hermione would ask the odd question; Percy listened out for something he understood.

Arthur approached Bill after Celeste had decided to call it a night. The two went out for another walk so they wouldn't be overheard.

"How are things, son?" Arthur asked.

Bill sighed happily. Things were good. They had been together for around 16 months and enjoyed every moment together, even the mundane ones filled with chores were fun as they chatted to pass the time.

"I couldn't make them better if I tried."

Arthur smiled. He had spoken with Molly the night before they arrived. She had made a joke about Bill's proposal coming up, given how quickly he had proposed with Fleur. However, that was a different time. War was brewing; they were in love. Time was of the essence. Arthur was less convinced. Yes, Bill would take things slower this time around. That didn't mean Percy would beat him to the punch given his budding relationship with Audrey.

"Well, she is a lovely woman," Arthur said. "Loves Egypt too."

Bill hummed. Celeste would often be the one waking him up at an ungodly hour so they could get into a tomb as only the first 100 could go in. It didn't matter if she had been there before, or if he had already told her everything he knew about that particular tomb, she wanted to soak up the lore and learn every inch of the place.

"She's perfect."

The conversation turned to their work. Arthur had finally been given a raise and was using the extra money to donate to the rebuilding of muggle houses caught in the crossfire. 

They slipped back into the Burrow. As he pulled Celeste into his chest, he realised he couldn't picture life without her. His mind played the word 'wife' but all he could think of was Fleur. He wasn't ready.

* * *

The next morning, the family trooped down to St. Mungos to see Fred. There were fewer tears than last time as they updated him on everything in the Wizard World. Ron trembled as he admitted that he had joined George at their shop. He was quick to say it was only temporary until he woke up and could take over again. It went unspoken that Fred had been in a coma for 20 months and that the healers were starting to consider him 'gone'.

* * *

Before going back to Egypt, Bill and Celeste had two tasks left. One, they had to give Percy the keys to Shell Cottage. Aunt Muriel favoured him out of the remaining Weasley children - he was quiet and calm, unlike the others. Two, they were going to have dinner with Celeste's father. They should probably have done that before the 16-month mark but things came up and her relationship with her father was rocky. She loved him, was grateful for everything he had sacrificed to give her a childhood, but they were different people. When she first joined the ministry, he had tried to push her to validate the Quibbler and all its claims. She refused, not believing the majority of it herself. His actions to get Luna back irked her too much and were the final straw in an already fractured relationship. Yes, she had committed atrocities to keep her safe. But she never tried to trick anyone. Everything she told the Death Eaters, she had simple easy antidotes for that she passed on. For the most part, everyone was returned to their original mind. Some were too far gone - courtesy of Bellatrix.

Walking up the hill, Bill felt his stomach erupt into butterflies. He wanted the man to like him, really like him, but he didn't know what to expect. He had read a few Quibbler papers and asked Luna who had very helpfully said that her father knew a lot already.

At the door, her father greeted him in shabby robes. Bill smiled at him and shook his hand. Xenophilius Lovegood nodded and ushered them into the house. Celeste hesitated as she stepped over the threshold. Dinner was a quiet affair with Xenophilius going off on tangents, trying to coax out input from Celeste. Bill made up for her lack of conversation to understand more about him and get on his good side. Xenophilius was sceptical of the man's efforts but was glad that at least someone was talking to him. Both his daughters had distanced themselves from him. Luna was growing up and gaining independence; he only found out that Celeste had moved to Egypt through Luna.

Xenophilius asked for Celeste to see him again soon while they prepared to leave. She nodded, not verbalising her promise. It was enough to make Xenophilius smile as he waved them off.

On the walk back to the Burrow, Bill asked her about why she had been so uncomfortable. She mentioned something about having different beliefs. He knew it was more but she didn't want to talk. Luna believed a lot of what her father said and it wasn't an issue.

They decided to hand the keys over to Percy that evening. He was startled when they landed in his lap.

"You can't be serious!"

"It's not like we are using it," Bill said, smiling. "I'll need to clear out a few pieces but it's yours."

Percy's gaze flickered between the two. He thanked them, pulling them both into a hug. He couldn't explain how much it meant to him, to have a family home as his. Suddenly, it didn't matter than he left for a few years before he saw the light. He was - is - family.

Celeste laughed and shoved Percy's glasses back up his face. 

"And you better spend some time there and not in the ministry," she warned. "Or it'll have to go to Ginny."

Percy chuckled and promised to not work himself to death.

* * *

Celebrating 2001 in their home in Egypt, Bill and Celeste giggled and danced, having drunk a little too much (or a lot too much). They shared a midnight, good luck kiss before fumbling into bed. Celeste had drunkenly teased Bill by calling him 'hubby'. It flew over both of their heads until the next day.

Bill was certain he must be remembering incorrectly. He was so sure he didn't bother raising it. Instead, he retreated into his own little bubble, wondering what that might mean if his mind was putting the words into her mouth.

"Will?" Celeste asked, waking up and pawing the empty sheets. He poked his head into the bedroom as he kept an eye on the eggs he was frying. "Did - did you mean what you said?"

Bill froze. What had he said?

Seeing the panic on his face, Celeste reassured him it didn't matter and it wasn't anything important. He knew she was lying. Pressing her, she admitted he had called her 'wifey'. 

His mouth made an 'o'. His lungs forgot to inhale; his heart skipped a beat.

Flicking his brain back on, he asked, "You called me hubby?"

She hummed. Her head hurt. She drank too much.

"We can forget that happened?" Bill offered.

Glancing at him, Celeste frowned. She wasn't sure if she did want to forget. But she nodded regardless. Bill didn't remember until she prompted him. He was likely too drunk to one fully aware of his actions. 

* * *

It was corny - so very corny - to propose on Valentine's day. Bill knew that; he thought he was better than that. But while out to buy her a gift, he had spotted a row of beautiful vintage rings. He only meant to look at them, to gauge the price range of an engagement ring but found himself going back to the same ring over and over. Intricate golden markings covered the band; delicate metalwork cupped a little diamond in the centre. He could see her wearing that ring. He could see himself proposing with that ring.

Buying the ring, Bill felt like a zoo had been released into his body. A lion roared in his chest. A snake strangled his neck. Something heavy sat in his gut. A puppy hugged his heart. It was like he was floating and falling at the same time.

He paced in the living room, trying to think of what he would say. He created an entire speech. He would talk about how she was his light, how she helped him heal, how he fell head over heels for her beautiful mind, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The second she walked out of the bedroom to go on their date, it all flew out of his mind. He stumbled to her, kneeling down and taking her hand.

Tears in his eyes, he begged, "marry me, Celly."

She blinked at him, her brain processing everything. Trembling, Bill asked again.

"I - I don't want to live without you," he whimpered. "I - Please - answer."

Snapping herself out of it, she nodded. She knelt next to him and kissed him deeply. Smiling, she watched him put the ring on her finger.

"I love you," she whispered as though it were a secret they shared.

"I love you too," he replied.

They didn't make it to their reservation ...

* * *

The rest of the Weasleys were ecstatic when they announced their engagement. Ron and Hermione beat them to the alter though as they planned to get married that winter. Celeste and Bill were more than happy waiting until the following August, to celebrate their 3 years on their wedding day.

It was a beautiful simple affair on the coast. Bill and Celeste didn't stop smiling as they danced the night away.

Charlie gave a speech as the best man; George grabbed the microphone and went on a long side tangent that had Ron and Ginny joining in. Percy added his own bit, having anticipated such a stunt. Luna was Celeste's maid of honour, Hermione and Ginny serving as bridesmaids. Laughing, the newly married couple watched their antics. Molly and Arthur's toasts were sweet and short, with a few words of wisdom.

Celeste invited her father, having started mending their relationship at Bill's suggestion a year prior. She was glad to have him there as she missed the man she remembered as a child. He didn't give her away - she wanted to walk down the aisle on her own - but they did share a father-daughter dance, pulling Luna. He gave her the bracelet he had given her mother at their wedding. Cherishing it, she returned to her husband.

Bill purposefully tried to get some on her nose only to accidentally push a little too far. It covered the majority of the bottom half of her face. Giggling, she swiped some icing onto his nose before kissing his cheek and covering him in the cake. Percy laughed the loudest and used magic to clean them both up. Bill was his older brother but he was a child at heart.

However, their favourite memory of that night was when the entire Weasley family joined them in a dance. It was a mess of kicking feet and stomping toes but everyone was laughing as they spun around in a large circle.

Leading him away, Celeste and Bill took the portkey to their apartment. They wanted to spend their first night as husband and wife in their home; they had a lifetime to enjoy hotel rooms. Tonight, it was about their love.

* * *

Watching their youngest, Arthur Junior, bound after the twins, Gideon and Fabian, to get to Platform 9 and 3/4, Celeste squeezed Bill's hand. Arthur was ecstatic about the idea of finally getting to experience Hogwarts having spent the last 3 years listening to his brothers' adventures. Bill could feel how nervous she was about them taking the train and lightly kissed her head. They were okay; they were safe.

Arthur squealed when he saw the train. Finally, he would get to go with Gideon and Fabian! His cousins were already waiting and pulled him into a hug.

Bill and Celeste chatted with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George and Percy. When their children boarded the train, they all shouted a reminder to write often. The younger ones promised to write every week; the older ones rolled their eyes. They would still write if sent a letter at least.

Wrapping an arm around Celeste's shoulders, Bill lead Celeste away so they could take the portkey home to their apartment. They had chosen to stay in Egypt even after Celeste became pregnant with the twin. An extendable charm turned the guest bedroom into two separate rooms (the twins shared and guests took the couch). It was a tighter squeeze than perhaps was really necessary but they made it work. The place had been their home for 5 years before the twins came along.

Bill sighed as he took in the familiar living room. It was too quiet without the three boys wreaking havoc. Turning to Celeste, he wiggled his eyebrows. She gave him a confused look.

"So, how about another little one?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She shrieked at the sudden movement before bursting into giggles.

"I'm not having 6 sons so we can have a daughter!"

Bill chuckled. He lifted her up over his shoulder and strolled towards the bedroom.

"One more?"

"What if they are twins? Or triplets?"

"We will love them anyway," Bill swore.

He dropped her onto the bed. She sighed.

"Can we at least enjoy them being away for a while?" she asked.

Bill smirked. Leaning down to steal a kiss, he hovered just above her lips. She huffed and moved to kiss him. Maybe they would try for another baby, maybe they wouldn't. They would enjoy the moments they had together either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
